Suckling
The Suckling was a human from an unknown village. He was bitten by a Noble while in the woods. He was captured by the local officials and the Sheriff where he is now in the custody of Weizmann, a policeman working for the Ministry of Police, on prisoner-escort duty from the Capital. He is being transported by an airport in the Eastern Frontier to the Capital and part of the Skybus Group who crash lands in The "Playground" area. Makes his appearance in Fortress of the Elder God. Appearance Described as an individual who remained completely motionless, an opaque black-canvas hood covering his eyes, and a pair of hands bound by handcuffs resting in his lap. The situation would be clear to anyone at a glance. There was one other obvious assumption to be made—most of the criminals who wore hoods to protect themselves from the sun weren't human. When the sheriff tugged on the thin line attached to those cuffs, the suckling got up without any resistance and proceeded outside where only wintry sunlight and bare trees waited, with one lawman before him and the other behind. "He’s a suckling,” the sheriff said disdainfully. There was probably no need to keep telling people that, but he did anyway. He didn't even know that he did so out of fear. There isn't any visible change to the Suckling when he takes the Elder God's offer. Personality When he was human he was very young still. He seemed to be a care free spirit, lost in the affections of a girl he just met or may have known for a while. Being adventurous and out going he seemed to have won her attention. He was a hard working and honest individual who believed in doing things the right way. Once bitten by a Noble, he takes on the visage and endless hunger of a suckling. He is described as running wild, indulging in his new thirst before he was captured. Now in captivity, he keeps his head down, seemingly emotionless, and impervious to outside stimuli. He is without resistance to his caretakers and completely docile. Biography He was once a normal young boy living in an unknown village. He captured the affection of a young girl living in the village and seemed to be seeing her frequently. Enough so that he began to show gifts of affection toward her. A particular gift he worked hard and saved up for was an expensive gold pendant which he paid for with his savings. Unable to contain his excitement he risked braving the Frontier at night, something most knowledgeable people considered as close to suicide as it gets, to bring it to her without waiting for the safety of sunlight. A fatal mistake which he later acknowledges. He is bitten by a Noble and transformed into his current state, neither fully Noble nor fully human. He is said to have run wild afterward, indulging in his thirst before being captured. Now he is in transport to the Capital by officer Weizmann and the sheriff, where top researchers are waiting to do experimentation on him since not much is known about sucklings in general. He, like the rest, crash lands in the Playground area when the group is hit with an insane fear which kills the pilot. He isn't injured in the crash. When D arrives he has no choice but to go along with what ever Weizmann says. He is in chains the whole time, being guarded until they reach the Living Fortress. During this time, he silently accepts the power the Elder God offers him, thinking he would use this power to save everyone by his statements to D later on. Working with the Elder he suddenly disappears from the group and continues to help convince the others to join their side when the opportunity arises from the shadows. In the end he is killed when two of the Unnamed Assassins of The Sacred Ancestor's Army show up, succeeding in also removing the Elder's arm. Left Hand revives him temporarily so D can obtain information from him. Powers and Abilities Power of God - He gains the power of the Elder God, enhancing all his physical abilities to Chosen One Powers level of ability. Suckling - It's unclear what powers a Suckling would have. Possibly the same as Half-Humans or Pseudo Nobles, with minimal aversion to sunlight. Equipment Golden Pendant- Originally a gift to the object of his affection, it becomes a keepsake for the same girl who is now a woman after some years apart. She being Maria (Fortress of the Elder God). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Suckling Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble Category:Races